


Forgotten Bathtime

by pokem0nprincess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Non-Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokem0nprincess/pseuds/pokem0nprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock leaves the tub running too long, and John gets a little wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER, and I know it's pretty short, but I tried! I could not for the life of me think of a title, so this one will have to do for now.

Sherlock is working on a particularly difficult case and cannot concentrate so he draws a bath and subsequently forgets about it. He sits on the couch to wait until it's ready and the tub overflows. He's already in a robe with only pants on underneath. As he's sitting on the couch waiting for the tub to fill, he starts to think and slips into his mind palace and becomes oblivious to the fact that the water in the tub is running over. John is just coming home from a long day at the surgery and he comes up the stairs and Sherlock doesn't notice his entrance. John gets his coat and shoes off, and Sherlock is still unaware, lost in his own mind. But there is a growing puddle coming from the closed bathroom door and John notices that. "Sherlock, did you leave the bath running?!" John runs to the bathroom to turn it off. In running to shut off the overflowing tub, he slips and falls directly on his arse, therefore soaking his bum in warm water. John walks out of the bath and yells to Sherlock "Little help might be good!" And he finally takes notice when he sees John's dripping wet bum running around looking for towels. Sherlock is suddenly so hard he can't possibly try to cover it up, as he's nothing on but his robe and dreadfully thin pants. He gets up and grabs an armful of towels from the cupboard and strides into the bathroom while John is still in the kitchen looking for other things to sop up the mess. Sherlock won't let John see his raging erection, so he locks himself in the bathroom, throws some towels on the floor, rips off his robe and pants and pulls the drain at the bottom of the tub to let some water drain out. He's overcome with the desperate urge to wank, with the image John's wet arse firmly adhered to his brain. Once the water had drained to a manageable depth he slid into the tub and had the most bizarrely excellent wank of his life.


End file.
